My Idol, My New Lover
by SamanthaSchizophrenia
Summary: Shuichi is sick of Yuki's ignorance! So who is the one to give him comfort? None other than Ryuichi! But does Yuki accept this, and does K find someone of his own, too? RyuxShu, lemonlemonlemon! w
1. Shuichi moves out?

**Chapter 1:**

"YUUUUUUUUUKIIIII!"

The blonde-haired novelist rolled his eyes as he looked back to his annoying lover. He was tired of Shuichi's constant whining and just walked back into his dark room, only lighted by the screen on his laptop.

"Yuki, stop ignoring me! I love you!" Shuichi cried out, but Yuki just slammed the door in his face. This was becoming a daily routine; Yuki would sit in his room once he got home and Shuichi would sit outside, leaning on his door and whine for Yuki to come out until he got too tired and fell asleep on the couch. Shuichi was starting to get sick of this routine. He needed some to care for him, to actually love him instead of closing the door in his face every night.

Shuichi finally gave up trying to talk to Yuki. He curled up on the couch and started to cry, wondering why he even loved Yuki. He was so cold, so mean to poor Shuichi that the singer didn't even know why he lived with him. So Shuichi got up, wiped his tears away, and looked over at the clock. 7:38. "Fine, I'm going out." he decided, but got no reply from Yuki, which he expected.

Shuichi left the apartment and walked down the street as the sun was going down. The pink-haired singer sighed heavily and hung his head low, until he bumped into someone. "S-sorry…" he said softly, then kept walking.

"Waaaaaait!" the person yelled, then grabbed Shuichi's wrist to stop him.

Shuichi turned around, remembering that he heard that voice before. That childish, adorable voice. "Sakuma-san? What are you doing down here?" he asked in amazement.

"Shuichi-kuuuun! I told you to call me Ryuichi!" the brown-haired idol demanded.

"Gomen-nasai…" Shuichi said, lowering his head once more.

"Hm? What's wrong, Shuichi-kun?" Ryuichi asked curiously, lifting Shuichi's head back up.

"N-nothing, I have to get going." Shuichi told his idol, then turned around and shook Ryuichi's hand off his wrist.

"SHUIIIICHIIIII! Come baaaaaack!" Ryuichi whined then ran after the depressed singer.

Shuichi had tears in his eyes again, and he tried to hide them from Ryuichi, so he started running faster away from Ryuichi, as much as it hurt him to run away from the person he has kissed the ground that he walked on.

Once Shuichi lost Ryuichi, he stopped to catch his breath. Luckily, he was in front of Hiro's apartment, so he ran inside and knocked on his door.

Hiro answered right away and was surprised to see Shuichi knocking at his door. "Hey, come on in. You look terrible." he noted as he watched Shuichi lay down on his couch. The first thing that came to Hiro's mind was Yuki. "So what happened between you two?" the red-haired guitarist asked as he sat next to Shuichi.

"He hates me…I don't think I want to live with him anymore." Shuichi confessed to his best friend, wiping away a few more tears.

Hiro sighed. It was about time Shuichi said that, he was waiting for it for the longest time. He knew that Yuki was crushing Shuichi inside, and he couldn't stand to look at Shuichi all depressed like this. "Well, you can stay with me as long as you like." Hiro offered.

"B-but, doesn't Ayaka live here now, too?" Shuichi asked, looking around at his apartment for any trace of Yuki's ex, but is now Hiro's girlfriend. All he saw was her jacket hung on a chair a few feet away from them.

"I still have a spare room. You can stay there, if you want." Hiro suggested. Shuichi should have known that, though. Shuichi has known Hiro's place for as long as he lived there, but Hiro figured that Shuichi's depression has made him brain-dead, so he just shrugged.

"You sure? I don't want to be a bother…" Shuichi asked, still curled up in a ball on Hiro's couch.

"Sure, it's fine. And Ayaka surely must not mind you staying here anymore." Hiro said with a big grin beaming across his face.

Shuichi just sighed and closed his eyes. Since he didn't get any sleep in over three days, he was instantly falling into a dream.

Hiro smiled at his new room mate, then grabbed a spare blanket from his closet and tossed it over Shuichi's shivering body, which stopped shivering right away once the blanket embraced him.

**AN: **Sorry it's a suckish ending, but I just couldn't think of anything better. D: But things will heat up later, I promise!


	2. Hiro to the rescue!

**AN: **SHIT! I forgot the disclaimer and stuff, so Gravitation is not owned by me, except the new character later on in the story. All Gravitation credit goes to Maki Murakami, blah blah blah.

**Chapter 2:**

Yuki turned around, facing Shuichi with the softest smile Shuichi's ever seen. "Shuichi, I'm sorry I've been so neglectful towards you. I want to say I'm so sorry, and I love you." he said, taking Shuichi into his arms.

"Yuki…you've never felt this warm before…" Shuichi told the suddenly loving tall blond. Then buried his face into his soft chest.

"I'll never be cold to you again. I promise." Yuki lifted Shuichi's head up and kissed him gently.

"Yuki…Yuki…"

"Shuichi-san?" asked a female voice, then everything started to fade, and Yuki stopped being so warn and shook Shuichi's shoulder.

"Yuuuuki…what are you doing…?"

"Shuichi-san! Wake up!" the female voice said, except louder.

"No…don't go…" Shuichi said, then opened his eyes to look straight into the face of Ayaka. Somehow he knew he was dreaming, but he wished that she didn't wake him up. "Ayaka? What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep, and I got a little worried." she said, then frowned.

Shuichi screamed in his mind. _Just for a stupid reason like that?! I was having one of the best dreams I ever had in a long time, and she just ruined it!_ But he didn't want to hurt Ayaka's feelings, so he just sighed heavily and ran his thin fingers through his soft, light-pink hair.

"Ohaiyou, Shuichi-san!" Hiro said in a cheery voice, holding a tray of scrambled eggs, pancakes, and orange juice. "I brought you some breakfast, just in case you were hungry."

"You mean it's morning already?" Shuichi asked, then yawned and stretched out his arms vertically.

Hiro nodded. "Oh, and remember we have the concert today. You know how K hates it when we're late." he told the still-waking-up singer as he put the tray down on his lap.

Shuichi looked at the clock, then down at the food set out for him, then back at the clock. 8:30 AM. "And…what time do we have to be there?" he asked, taking a bite of the eggs first.

"Around eleven. We have plenty of time." Hiro said confidently, then poked Shuichi in the nose. "You worry too much."

Shuichi just scrunched his nose up at the feel of Hiro poking it. He looked down and kept eating. Hiro's smile faded, he knew that Shuichi always dragged things like this on. That's the one and only thing he hated about his best friend, but he would deal with it if he had to.

"Hiro-kun, I have some errands to run. If I'm not back by the time you leave, I wish you luck." Ayaka said with a bright smile on her face, then grabbed her purse and jacket and gave Hiro a kiss before she walked out the door. But she looked back at Shuichi one more time with an expression that showed that she felt sorry for Shuichi, so he smiled back in thanks. Hiro walked off to take a shower, and Shuichi was left alone again, just the sound of him eating and the ticking of the clock.

By the time he finished, it was around 9:05, so he stood up and put the dishes in the sink. He stayed there for a moment, deciding whether or not to clean them to make less work for Hiro. "Don't worry about it, Shu." Hiro assured his friend, then patted him on the head. "I'll get them later. You're a guest when you're here…no fair making you do work."

"H-Hiro, why are you always so nice to me?" Shuichi suddenly asked, looking up at the dark-redhead with compassionate, yet sad eyes.

"Shu…ichi? You alright?" Hiro asked, starting to become more serious.

Shuichi didn't reply, but kept the same look in his eyes and waited for his question to be answered.

"You're my best friend, you know that. We do everything for each other." Hiro assumed, then pulled Shuichi into a friendly hug. "Now go get ready. We have a show to do in two hours."

"Ah! Two hours?!" Shuichi cried out, suddenly starting to panic. "We have to go NOW!" He grabbed Hiro by the arm and tugged him outside, into Hiro's car, then got into the passenger seat. Shuichi did have his driver's license, but he was always too afraid to drive for some reason he couldn't figure out.

It took about a half-hour to get to the concert, which they were a bit too early, but at least K and Sakano were there. As they got out of the car, they both smiled a little. "Nice to see you both." Sakano said as they walked up to each other.

"Alright, well…we're gonna go check stuff out before the show." Hiro noted, then took Shuichi and casually walked past both K and Sakano and into a door that led backstage.

"SHUICHIIIIII!"

The depressed singer turned around after hearing his name being called. It was none other than the strange stuffed pink rabbit he'd come to know and love. "Saku- I mean…Ryuichi-kun." Shuichi said, then put on a fake smile for his idol.

"Noooo, Shuichi-san! It's me! Kumagoro!" the pink rabbit corrected, then crossed his arms with a huff.

"Gomen." Shuichi said quietly, then bowed in apology. He forgot that Nittle Grasper was playing with them, which made Shuichi feel loads better.

"Don't apologize, Shuiiiichi!" Kumagoro shouted happily, then hopped closer to the pink-headed boy.

"Wh-where's Ryuichi?" he asked, then fidgeted around with his fingers.

"Here I am, Shuichi-san!" Ryuichi shouted then popped up from below. He scared Shuichi, making him lose his balance and he fell backwards with a thud. "Ooh, you okay? I'm so sorry!" he cried, then crouched down and helped Shuichi back on his feet.

"No no, I've just been a little shaky lately in general…" he explained, then rubbed the back of his head.

"Ohhhh? Tell ol' Ryu-kun about it." Ryuichi suggested, then took Shuichi by the wrist again and led him to a little dressing room a few feet down the hall and locked the door.

"R-Ryuichi…it's a little bit of a sensitive subject…" Shuichi said softly, tears peaking out of his bottom eyelids like they always do when he thinks about Yuki.

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. "RYUICHI! GET OUT HERE NOWWWW!" yelled a different, seemingly cranky female voice.

Ryuichi groaned. "I'll be right back, promise." he said to Shuichi, who was slumped on a couch, watching Ryuichi unlock the door and leave the room. What was he ever going to do with himself?

**AN: **Warning! There's going to be some EXTREEEEEEEEEME yaoi in the next chapter, so be sure that you're of legal age…or enough of a fan girl to read. Just keep the squealing to a minimum. ;D


	3. Ryuichi Proves His Love

**Disclaimer:** Maki Murakami owns Gravitation, I own Keiko.

**WARNING!: **Extreme yaoi ahead! You can just skip over this chapter, since all there is is just….stuff that fan girls would squeal about, let's just say. ;D

"Ryuichi Sakuma! How d-dare you leave me strandedatthebar!" an angry girl shouted, wobbling around with an empty sake bottle in hr left hand.

"Keiko, you're wasted again. Plus, I was gonna be late, so I had to leave. And I told you that, but you said you wanted to say." Ryuichi scolded.

"BULLSHIT! I'm your sssssssister and you shouldn't just -hic- leave me alone like this!" Keiko shouted back. Ryuichi just put a hand over her mouth. He didn't need this kind of stuff now, it was only 10:30 AM. And even though he took a quick trip to a local bar with his sister (which he regretted, since Keiko is a binge drinker), he needed to get ready for later. Plus, he still had the need to comfort Shuichi.

"Oh, Shuichi! I forgot!" Ryuichi cried out, then ran back inside the dressing room, closing and locking the door, where he saw Shuichi curled up on the couch. "I'm sorry, there's people that love to bitch to me…heheh…" Ryuichi said nervously, then sat down beside Shuichi.

But Shuichi went off in his own sad little world "Yu…ki…please love me." he whispered, forgetting that Ryuichi was beside him.

Ryuichi became serious when he heard Shuichi's tone. He had never heard him this depressed, or as long as he knew Shuichi. So he placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder and shook him gently. "Shuichi-san? Are you alright?" he asked gently, leaning over his curled up body.

Suddenly, Shuichi was snapped back to reality. "Ryuichi-kun? What are you doing here? Wh-where's Yuki?" he asked, then sat up and looked at Ryuichi with those big, lost eyes of his.

"Shuichi, calm down. I'm here for you. Nobody else." Ryuichi answered, laying his hand on Shuichi's soft cheek.

Shuichi became confused. "What are you doing, Ryuichi-kun?" he asked, starting to tremble under Ryuichi's touch.

"I said calm down. You're trembling, poor thing." Ryuichi pulled Shuichi into a warm embrace, like Shuichi's never felt before.

"Ryuichi, please…let me go!" Shuichi pleaded. He had no idea what was going on, it was all too confusing. And Ryuichi was reminding him too much of…no, he was right before. If Yuki was going to be cold like that, he couldn't forgive him. So he hugged Ryuichi back, even though he was still confused.

Ryuichi smiled softly. "I have a secret I've been dying to tell you, but I've been afraid for the longest time…" he whispered, his lips just brushing the edge of Shuichi's ear.

Shuichi moaned softly. For some reason, he liked this a lot. And not because this was Ryuichi, but for once in about three months, he actually felt loved, much better than Yuki had been treating him. "Ryu…ichi…please!" he whimpered. As much as he enjoyed this, somewhere deep inside him, he knew that he made a commitment that Yuki would be the only one for him. And it made him feel bad, betraying his cold lover like this.

Ryuichi didn't let go, however. "Please, Shuichi. I love you, and I can treat you way better than Yuki ever did. Just…at least give me a chance!" he pleaded, squeezing Shuichi a little tighter, but enough for him to still b comfortable. But now, Ryuichi's body was pressing against Shuichi's. He loosened his grip a little so he could look at Shuichi, then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Shuichi's.

The younger vocalist froze in shock. Was this really happening? What was even happening? All he felt were lips on his own. But they weren't like Yuki's, they were softer…and luscious. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked this better than when Yuki used to kiss him. Yuki's kisses were just to make him shut up, but Ryuichi actually put emotion into it, like he actually meant what he said. And his kiss made Shuichi's heart start to race, it made him feel something that Yuki had never made him feel. And what he felt, all of a sudden, was a hand slithering around his waist and Ryuichi crawling on top of him. "R-Ryuichi-san!" Shuichi yelped, then became a little shaky.

Ryuichi looked at the pink-haired boy in shock and hurt. "Gomen-nasai, I shouldn't take control of you like that…" he said, then started to crawl off of Shuichi.

But Shuichi's body took action before his mind let him. He grabbed onto Ryuichi's green shirt and held him where he was. "No, I'm just a little nervous, is all." he said while his cheeks flushed a firetruck red.

Ryuichi grinned, then took his place on where he once was, hovering right over the adorable younger singer. But Shuichi was the one who lifted his head up to pull Ryuichi into another kiss, tugging Ryuichi's shirt off. They broke the kiss to let his shirt slide off, then one by one their clothes started to gather on the floor until they were both completely naked. Shuichi's face was still flushed red, but so was Ryuichi's. The older singer couldn't help but gaze down on Shuichi's beautiful, naked body. His flat stomach, skinny legs, and his member, bigger than he thought. But his face still had a hint of worry plastered onto it. "Don't fret, Shuichi-san. I promise to be gentle." he whispered into Shuichi's ear, then slunk his way down the violet-eyed singer's body, leaving a trail with his tongue. He stopped at the tip of Shuichi's hardening member

Shuichi's choked cries only made Ryuichi want more of him, but he wasn't expecting the older vocalist to shift himself so that he could take Shuichi inside his ass. He had never tried it before, and he wanted to lose his virginity to Shuichi this way. It hurt a little at first, but eventually he got used to it. On the other hand, Shuichi just stared at the amazement of his idol, moving slowly up and down on him. He sat up slowly, pushing Ryuichi back a little. Shuichi never had it this way, either. Yuki was always forcing himself into Shuichi, and it was more painful for him. But grabbed Ryuichi's extended member and moved his hand faster and faster as Ryuichi's rhythm also picked up. "Shuichi…I-I'm gonna…" Ryuichi choked out as he arched his back to let Shuichi's mouth surround his right nipple. The chestnut-haired idol cried out Shuichi's name a few more times, as Shuichi repeated with Ryuichi's, and in one moment, they both came; Shuichi inside Ryuichi and Ryuichi onto Shuichi's pale stomach. Then, Ryuichi fell forward, bringing Shuichi down with him. They both lay on the couch, hearing nothing but their own breathing for a moment.

About five minutes later, Ryuichi detached himself from the now sleeping Shuichi and stood up. He was a little sore, but it was all worth it. He knew he loved Shuichi now, and he would do anything to win his love. So as much as he would love to cuddle more with Shuichi, he put his clothes back on, and slipped Shuichi's boxers and shorts back on him, trying his best not to wake him up. Ryuichi didn't want to leave Shuichi there, but at least he cleaned him up and got his shorts back on. Ryuichi kissed him on the forehead one last time before leaving the room to go talk with Seguchi about tonight's concert.

--

**AN: **WHOO! That was actually kind of difficult to write, I blushed too much! Heehee, anyways…for all those cute fan girls, don't worry! There's more of this to come in later chapters

Well, this is SamanthaSchizophrenia signing off for now. ;D


	4. Keiko

**Chapter 4**

**AN:** Well, you can read my story again for those who don't like to read porn. Keiko's more in this chapter, so you get to learn more about her this time. J

Oh, and thanks to rebeccasanfujieijilvr for the reviews and not saying my story was suckish. :D

**Disclaimer:** I own Keiko, Maki Murakami owns Gravitation sob

Keiko pushed some of her light-brown hair out of her sweaty face, then looked down at the floor. She was completely wasted and was sitting in a hallway backstage of the concert hall Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper were performing at. She had no idea where she was, but all she remembered is that Ryuichi closed the door on her about a half hour ago, and then she ended up on the floor somewhere. She saw a figure in the distance, even though her vision was blurry, but all she could see is that the figure had long, blond hair. And he, it looked like, was taller than most people she's seen. As he got closer, he stopped to stare at the drunken mess of a girl on the floor, then shook his head and laughed. He bent down to help Keiko onto her feet, and she just replied by looking at him with one eye closed and the other half-open. "Hey, thanks…uh…perzon." she mumbled out, then fell onto his chest.

"Take it easy, you've had enough to drink today." he said, then held Keiko up by hugging her.

"Heyheyhey…! Take it easy, buddy. I dun even know you yet….do I?" she said, pushing him away with an angry tone.

"You're going to hurt yourself. And no, we haven't met until now. I'm Claude K Winchester." K introduced, then walked a little closer to Keiko to try to earn her trust.

"Ohhhh, you're an American. I see how it is." Keiko spat back, then turned around and attempted to walk away.

But K didn't accept ignorance very much, so he pulled out one of his new toys, a semi-automatic, and pointed it at Keiko's head. "Look, you scummy shit-faced girl. You're getting yourself into a big mess that I'm trying to prevent you from getting into. Now come with me or I'll blow your brains out." he said with a low growl, then put his finger on the trigger.

Keiko turned around once more to face K again. "Pshh, I bet it's not even lo-loaded. You're silly…you…silly person you." she said, then laughed obnoxiously.

"Mr. K! You're not hurting that poor girl, are you?!" Sakano shouted from behind Keiko.

"Chill out, she's wasted anyway." K explained to the raven haired spaz as he lowered his gun and sighed heavily.

"HAHAHA! Told you that you wouldn't shoot me." Keiko said, her voice a little quieter.

K fired a warning shot that cut a line through a few layers of Keiko's skin on her cheek so that there was a little line of blood that dripped down, then the bullet flew through her hair and continued forward until it hit a wall. The manager just stood there for a moment with a smug grin.

Confused, Keiko put a hand to her cheek and looked down at her red fingers. "ohshit…" she mumbled, then stumbled backwards, but kept herself from falling.

Sakano suddenly felt that he sensed Seguchi around, so he hurried off in a huff. K laughed at him. "Baka, he had the weirdest obsession with him…" he noted, then took Keiko, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. "You're coming with me."

"Heeeeeeeey, this is no way to ask a girl out! LEMMEDOWNLEMMEDOWN!" Keiko shrieked, but of course K didn't listen. Instead, he just walked outside and locked her away in the backseat of his car, locking all the doors from the outside so that she couldn't get out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile, Shuichi's eyes slowly fluttered open in realization that something was missing. He sat up to look around for what was missing, but then he realized…Ryuichi was gone. For some reason, Shuichi felt hurt that Ryuichi just left him like this, but at least his pants were on. But still, why would Ryuichi just wander off like that? "Sakuma-san? Where did you go?" he asked out loud, wondering if he was even still in the room. When there was no reply, Shuichi's eyes watered. He just used him, like Yuki did. He couldn't believe it! As tears flowed down, becoming rivers down his face, he became enraged. Was all this Shuichi was? Just a toy to the world for all to use, then abandon like this? He hopped up onto his feet and stormed out of the dressing room. "SAKUMA-SAAAAAN!" he shouted down the silent hallways, but still he got nothing.

After about an hour of searching for Ryuichi, Shuichi found him sitting on the edge of the stage while all the equipment was being assembled for that night's show. Half of it was ready, considering now it was 3. The show started in about three hours, but Shuichi didn't care. All that was on his mind was that Ryuichi left him stranded. And he was not happy for it. Ryuichi turned around to see the steamed face of the person who he loved, and looked confused. "Shuichi-kun, what's the matter?" he asked curiously, standing up to walk over to Shuichi.

"You…you just left me there! I thought you loved me!" Shuichi shouted with tears at the corners of his eyes.

Ryuichi was shocked. "Of course I love you, Shuichi-kun. But Tohma-san had some stuff to discuss with me, so I had to leave. Please understand, I didn't mean to hurt you." Ryuichi said softly, taking Shuichi's hand in his. "Please don't be mad."

Shuichi was silent for a moment, but then burst into tears and threw himself onto Ryuichi. "Oh, Sakuma-san! I'm just sick of being left alone…" he sobbed uncontrollably.

Ryuichi wrapped his arms around Shuichi gently. "I would never abandon you, remember that." he whispered into Shuichi's ear, then rested his head on the younger singer's shoulder.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I don't know why this took so long to update, but here it is, sorry if it was really fluffy at the end. O.o


	5. The Concert

**Chapter 5**

**AN:** Thanks again to rebeccasanfujieijilvr, my faithful reader. I would never make Ryuichi the bad guy! But now Yuki comes into the picture.

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami, I own Keiko, and I think the band Iceman owns the song Shining Collection. Correct me if I'm wrong. And I'm pretty sure that Mad Soldiers own Super Drive…or that's what it says on Wikipedia.

It was around 5 minutes until showtime, and both Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper were getting last-minute checks for unnecessary things. When they were done, Shuichi and Ryuichi looked at each other, then ran onto stage along with Tohma, Hiro, Fujisaki, and Noriko. Thousands of fans started to scream as both bands took the stage. These kind of shows were actually rare, two rival bands teaming up like this. And as Shuichi thought of that, he just remembered…Ryuichi was his rival on stage. And just the though made him freeze up a little, before he looked back at the fans waiting for them to play a song. So the keyboards got started and Shuichi focused back on singing. But before the intro was over, he heard a voice shout over to him, "Remember to be sparkly, Shuichi-kun!" He automatically knew who it was, and he smiled back at the singer beside him.

"Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion

Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku

Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection

Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii"

For some reason as Shuichi looked out to the crowd, he felt like he was looking for something…or someone.

"Yuuutsu no borode odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare

Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate"

His eyes shifted from place to place. He just had the weirdest feeling that someone showed up, but he tried to focus on singing more before he messed up and made himself look stupid in front of a stadium-full of people.

"Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete

Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru

Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni

Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi"

Ryuichi looked over at Shuichi and saw that look in his eyes, but didn't exactly know what he was doing. But he knew that he had that worried look in his eyes. Oh, if only Ryuichi could read minds.

"Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension

Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru

Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction

Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai"

Then…out of the blue, Shuichi saw him. It must have been miraculous or something, just picking out that one person out of everyone else. But he showed up. Yuki was actually watching him perform!

"Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi

Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke"

Yuki smiled at Shuichi when he found him, and he grinned back. It was even harder to concentrate now, but he somehow kept pulling through.

"Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori

Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru

Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra

Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni

Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu

chou no namida

Subete wa suna ni naru shining, make you cry

Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete

Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru

Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni

Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi

Please don't cry kodoku wo katashidori

Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru

Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra

Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni"

At the end of the song, the crowd went wild. But Shuichi couldn't help himself, so he jumped into the crowd, trying to find Yuki through the fans who tried to hug him or snatch him away. "Yuki! Yuki, where are you?!" he cried out, but then a hand grabbed his arm and tugged him forward only to land in a man's arms. Shuichi looked up to see him, and to his surprise, in his embrace.

"What are you doing, damn brat?" he asked with a little smile and sort of a warm glare that said 'That was a stupid move to do' but also 'it's nice to see you'.

But Shuichi didn't say anything back. He just stood there, pressing his face into Yuki's chest and almost crying. This was just one of those moments where the world stopped and Shuichi was in heaven, only with his Yuki. There wasn't a care in the world, until he heard someone shouting his name.

"Shuichi, get back up here! We got a show to finish!" Ryuichi yelled out. He had his cute chibi eyes locked on Shuichi, looking sad for just leaving him there all alone.

"Gomen-nasai, Yuki. I have to get back on stage." Shuichi said, letting go of his lover, then he pushed himself back his way to the edge of the stage where Ryuichi helped him back up. And so, they started the next song.

"Itsu no ma ni ka bokura nanigenaku deatta

yasashisa yoseatte kakurenbo wa tsuzuku no

sou sa

No, wanna sell your soul shareta kiiroi tacchi de

No, forget smile again odotteitai dake

hashiri-nukeru ashita aruite-wataru bokura

nishikaze ni noseta boku no koe todoku no?

sou sa

No, wanna sell your soul otogi-banashi no sekai de

No, forget smile again zutto nemutteitai dake"

About an hour later or so, the concert was finally over. Both bands exited the stage, and the fans started to leave as well, except for one. Backstage, Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck were laughing and talking, then Ryuichi pulled Shuichi into a hug. Shuichi let out a small squeak, then giggled. But his laughter was cut short when Yuki showed up out of nowhere.

"Yuki! How did you get in here?" the curious pink-haired singer asked.

"That doesn't matter. I need to talk to you." Yuki said, suddenly becoming serious.

Shuichi became a little scared. "Wh-what's wrong? Did something bad happen to you?" he asked, becoming worried.

"I want you to come back home, Shuichi. Last night, you just left and I didn't know where you went." Yuki's eyes softened up, but also showed sorrow.

Ryuichi suddenly felt enraged. He just wanted to scream out "No! Shuichi's mine now!", but he just couldn't. He could see the look in Shuichi's eyes that he still loved Yuki, and not him.

Shuichi looked shocked. "But Yuki…all you ever do is ignore me now and…and you're just different now." he said softly with a sad expression as well.

"I was busy, my latest novel was due today." Yuki tried to explain.

"Then why didn't you just tell me that?! You don't know how much I need you, and just going through all that torture…" Shuichi stopped to hold back tears.

Yuki was speechless. He didn't know what to say now.

"…but I wanna go back home." Shuichi decided.

"Shuichi, no!" Ryuichi blurted by accident.

Everyone's head turned to Ryuichi who fell silent and scrunched up a little bit.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

I kinda rushed this chapter, sorry.

D:

Anyways…don't leave anything too bad, I must fly away to do….other things.

WOOSH!


	6. Why, Yuki!

**Chapter 6:**

**AN:** Alrightey…since I got another reviewer, I shall now do a little skit for both my loyal readers, rebeccasanfujieijilvr and BakuraNeko.

--Shuichi and Ryuichi appear in pink & white cheerleader outfits--

Shuichi: --does cartwheel-- Oh, Bakura and Rebecca, you're so fine!

Ryuichi: --does front handspring-- You're so fine, you blow our minds!

Both: Hey Bakura and Rebecca, hey-hey Bakura and Rebecca!

Yuki: --appears in a similar outfit & waves pompoms around-- Give it up for the loyal readers! --hops up and down--

Anyways, back to the suspenseful stuff. o

--

"Shuichi, no!"

Everyone's head turned to Ryuichi, who suddenly shrunk up in embarrassment. He didn't want Shuichi to go back with Yuki, he would just end up more miserable.

Shuichi looked shocked, as did Yuki. Did Ryuichi really want Shuichi to go live with him? Yuki was confused, more than in shock, however. And that outburst also made him suspicious. So Yuki took Shuichi's wrist, suddenly changing from softness into a little bit of anger. "Come on, Shuichi. Let's go." he demanded, then pulled Shuichi out of the room everyone was in. Shuichi had no time to say anything, or even to look back at Ryuichi's hurt expression.

Ryuichi felt tears of hurt and anger welling up in his eyes. How dare Yuki take Shuichi away from him! Shuichi is not his personal slave, he should be able to choose who he wanted. But that made him think for a moment, what if Shuichi didn't want Ryuichi? What if that magical moment before the concert was just a fake? As a tear fell from the corner of his big, dark blue eyes, he quickly wiped it away.

But Tohma noticed, which made him curious. He stepped closer to Ryuichi, then turned the crying singer to face him. "Mind telling me what the problem is?" he asked with a crooked smile. He wanted Ryuichi to smile, but he couldn't do that real well when he saw Ryuichi's face so sad like this.

Ryuichi sniffled. "Not here, I can't." he mumbled, then lowered his head so that nobody else could see his oncoming tears.

Tohma pulled Ryuichi into a hug. "Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure we can work it out." he said softly. Like Hiro to Shuichi, Tohma was like Ryuichi's older brother. And he would do anything for him, to an extent. "Come on, let's go somewhere and just talk."

Ryuichi sniffled one last time, then just nodded and stepped out of the room with Tohma, leaving K, Hiro, Suguru, Noriko, Keiko, and Sakano all together. Except Keiko was passed out on some chair K placed her on. Most eyes were turned to her, confused. They knew who she was, of course, but what they didn't know is how much she drank today. But they just pushed their thoughts aside of her and talked about tonight's show and how they thought they did. But K sat next to Keiko just in case she woke up.

MEANWHILE….

Ryuichi burst into tears and he rested his head on Tohma's shoulder. He looked up after the tears had slowed for a moment, and looked up at the bleach blonde-haired keyboardist. "Tohma, I hate him! I really do, why did he have to take Shuichi away?" he cried out, breaking the trail of tears that made his face all shiny.

"What do you mean? Yuki?" Tohma asked in confusion.

Ryuichi nodded.

Tohma thought for a moment, but then remembered how Ryuichi used to talk about Shuichi all the time for well over a month, and caught onto the idea. "Ah, I see. You just have to win over Shuichi's heart…and I think that should be relatively easy."

Ryuichi looked at Tohma with a confused look. "B-but…I already tried that." he confessed it a quiet voice. He didn't really want to tell Tohma, but now it was slipping out of him.

Tohma raised an eyebrow. "How hard did you try, Ryuichi-san?" he asked curiously, since Ryuichi wasn't the one to just try one thing and give up.

Ryuichi bit his lip, trying to hide his dirty little secret from the president of N-G Records. But Tohma just had that look on his face that he would do something bad if Ryuichi didn't confess to him. "Alright, alright! I…kinda, well…" he started to say.

"Spit it out, Ryu-chan!"

"I had sex with Shuichi, alright? There!" Ryuichi shouted, then let out a sigh and hung his head low again.

Tohma was speechless. He wasn't expecting Ryuichi to lose his virginity to his favorites singer. Maybe to kiss him or something, but not something like that. But now he understood why he was so hurt that Shuichi was just pulled away from him. "Well, uh…maybe I could talk to Yuki or something." he suggested.

Ryuichi's eyes lit up. "Really? You would do that just for me?" he asked, that big smile returning to his face.

Tohma nodded.

"Oh, thank you Seguchi-kun!" he said, then bounced up and down. After a few smiles and giggles, Ryuichi and Tohma walked back into the room where everyone else was.

MEANWHILE….

Yuki led Shuichi to the front seat of his car, then closed the door and got in on the driver's seat. "So…mind telling me why Ryuichi objected to let you come back home with me?" he asked, leaning towards Shuichi with a suspicious look on his face.

"I-I really don't know…." Shuichi lied, but of course he wasn't really good at that when it came face-to-face with Yuki.

Yuki became annoyed. "Come on, tell me the truth. What went on between you two?" he asked sternly.

Shuichi's mouth ran dry. God, if Yuki ever found out…Shuichi couldn't even imagine about what would happen.

Yuki sighed heavily. "Alright, then. I see how it is." he said, then stopped leaning and turned the ignition on. Shuichi felt kind of bad for not telling Yuki, but he also felt scared of Yuki finding out the truth. So the car ride back to Yuki's apartment was a little awkward, just sitting in silence. When they got home, Yuki kept trying to make Shuichi guilty for not telling him what was wrong. And it worked. A lot.

When they got inside, Shuichi looked back at Yuki with a little anger. "Stop looking at me like that! I would have told you why Ryuichi did that if I knew, alright?" he said, then took his seat on the couch and hung his head low.

"But what really bugs me is," Yuki stopped to sit down next to him, "you do know."

Shuichi sighed. "Oh, Yuki." he mumbled, then turned his head to the taller novelist. "You only care about me when you think I'm cheating on you."

Yuki reached into his pocket to pull out his pack of cigarettes, then slid one of those sticks of death out and lit it. "You know that's not true." He put the cigarette into his mouth.

"Well, lately it's been like that!" Shuichi shouted, then stood up. He couldn't be close to Yuki like that, his mind was racing with questions.

Yuki stood up as well, then wrapped his arms around Shuichi. "Don't argue with me." he ordered, but in a softer tone.

Shuichi froze. He wanted to push Yuki away so badly, but he just couldn't.

"Come on." Yuki said, then let go of Shuichi, except for his wrist. He tugged Shuichi into his room and closed the door.

**AN:** meep, I always feel like I'm ending in a bad place. x.x

Well, there's another warning! The next chapter is not for minors, let's just say. And you can tell by that ending, there. --wink wink--


	7. Quick update, and apology

Sorry I haven't written the next chapter, fans!

School is dumb and everyone suddenly loves me this year. So I'm quite busy…but I promise I'll get working on it as soon as I can!

With mucho love,

Samantha Schizophrenia


	8. Shuichi's Pain

Hey hey! I'm back, finally!

Things have been going down for me lately, since my Mocrosoft Word stuff has completely disappeared and life has been going a little downhill for me.

D:

But I'm back to write the next chapter, yay me!

Oh, and I have no idea why the last chapter was completely underlined...

**Disclaimer:** Maki Murakami owns Gravitation, I own Keiko, and I think Iceman owns all the song and whatnot.

**Warning!: There's more hot yaoi porn in this chapter! Children and homophobes BEWAAARE! o.o**

"Yuki, what the hell are you doing?!" Shuichi cried out with a little fear. The grip that Yuki had on his wrists was enough to hurt. Shuichi closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that Yuki would calm down.

But the blond-haired writer glared at the younger singer before him with a wricked grin. "Hold still, I'll be gentle." he growled, then took one of his hands off the now red writst of Shuichi's and made it slither down his arm, to his midsection at the bottom of Shuichi's orange tank top.

"YUKI! Stop, please! Your hands are too rough!" Shuichi squeaked out once Yuki got a hold of his left nipple. Shuichi squirmed a little more to try and escape from Yuki, but he could already feel his tank top being lifted off of him.

Yuki put his mouth to Shuichi's chest, but then got a whiff of something...or someone other than him. "Shuichi..." he said, then backed up a few steps from the singer, "...you've been with someone recently, have you?"

Oh, shit! Shuichi still smelled a little like Ryuchi, and now Yuki noticed. He tried to think quick, so he just looked away from Yuki, trying to avoid those piercing yellow eyes as much as he could. "N-no, Yuki. I'm y-yours, and you kn-know that!" he lied, then looked back at Yuki for a split second.

But those yellow eyes could see right through Shuichi's lie. he let go of the frail boy, then ran his fingers through his semi-greasy hair, for not washing it in two days. He was too stresed about what was going on with him and now things were coming to a downfall. And Yuki was losing his temper, according to the red mark that the back of his hand had then made on Shuichi's soft, pale cheek.

Shuichi cried out in pain, fell sideways, and covered up the sting in his cheek. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, which he shut once more. "Let me wake up from this nightmare..." he sobbed, then started to curl up into a ball.

Yuki bent down and yanked Shuichi up by his right arm so that he was up on his feet again. His big hands clenched onto Shuichi's shoulder, forcing the boy to look into the mesmerizing eyes of the blond monster. "You're making this harder on yourself, Shuichi. Tell me who you slept with!"

Shuichi turned his head away without a word, but the tears started to flow down his face.

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" Yuki yelled, only inches away from Shuichi's half-wet face. When there was still no response, Yuki sent Shuichi flying onto his bed.

Shuichi rolled over so that his back was facing Yuki, and his hands were covering his face to muffle the sobs. But they weren't there for long until Yuki rolled him back over and straddled him so that he was trapped once again. "I told you, I would never cheat on you! Why won't you believe me?!" Shuichi screamed out, then writhed under Yuki, who pressed his hands on Shuichi's hips with his thumbs under his shorts.

Yuki didn't listen to Shuichi's cries and screams, then slowly started to pull Shuichi's shorts off, avoiding the kicking legs. Once he got them off, Yuki held Shuichi's legs down with his own, them greedily marveled at the fragile body, which was only covered by boxers. Yuki could feel Shuichi tremble under him, but all he did was laugh. He wasn't Yuki anymore, which made Shuichi horrified.

By this time, Shuichi had given up hope. Yuki was too strong for him, and it was useless to fight back any longer. Though he couldn't help from trembling, especially with Yuki's cold hands roughly caressing him. He couldn't speak anymore, his throat choked up.

As Yuki tore off his boxers, he moved closer to Shuichi's shaking body, then placed his hands up near his lips. "I promise this won't hurt, as long as you don't make this any worse." Yuki hissed, then grabbed Shuichi's member ith his other hand.

Shuichi squealed a little bit when he felt cold skin, but he was just pushed so that he rolled onto his stomach. And he couldn't help but squirm when he felt a finger get shoved into his ass, which made him cry out a little more and wriggle around. It wasn't until about a minute after that another finger entered, and Shuichi gripped onto the sheets as hard as he could, more tears flowing down the rivers that had already formed from previous tears.

"Hold still!" Yuki shouted, placing a hand on Shuichi's shoulder, entering a third finger.

Shuichi could feel the fingernails scraping the inside of him, causing a little blood to trickle out when Yuki forced him onto his knees. But suddenly, the three fingers stopped noving in him, and then came out completely. For a moment, he could feel a little bit of relief...but it didn't last long. Yuki entered Shuichi with his hard member, while snaking a hand around Shuichi's tightly. He started moving in and out completely, making the bleeding worse.

"God, Shuichi. You're so tight..." Yuki grunted out, squeezing harder on Shuichi.

The poor vocalist cried out, burying his face against the wrinkled sheets. He felt like his soul was being ripped out of him as Yuki's pace became faster and faster, and he could feel that Yuki was coming close to a climax. Hopefully this torture would be over soon.

Yuki's pace started to slow until it came to a complete stop, though he was still inside Shuichi. One last grunt, then Yuki threw his head back and releades himself into Shuichi. He collapsed on top of the younger boy, breathing heavily. He could barely hear Shuichi's cries, not even knowing how much pain the younger male was in. And it wasn't long until Yuki fell asleep.

Shuichi stayed away, however. Though his vision was fading and his head throbbed. Through all his sobbing and Yuki's heavy breathing, however, he could hear his phone vibrate on the floor near his pants. Slowly bot carefully, he finally found his way out from under Yuki, and he felt free for once. As he ignored the blood and semen dripping out of him, he picked up his phone ad put it up to his ear. "H-hello?" he said with a weak voice.

"Shu-san? Are you alright?!" a familiar voice asked worryingly, but it wasn't Hiro like he expected.

Shuichi gasped quietly. "R-Ryuichi?!"

"Yeah, K gave me your number, and I got kind of lonely. but you don't sound too well. Is everything alright?" Ryuichi asked, hoping that his favorite singer didn't get hurt in any way.

Shuichi didn't know what to do. He looked back to Yuki, who was still asleep. As much pain as Yuki put him through, Shuichi couldn't help but love him. And he didn't want to put Yuki in any trouble, since he knew that the real Yuki was still deep down in there. So he sighed and looked down at his feet. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. I promise."

Ryuichi, being the hyper little child he is, was quiet for a moment, but then giggled a little bit. "Alright, well...maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye." Shuichi said with a tiny smile, then hung up. he put the phone back on the floor, then lay down beside it. He was so numb that he couldn't even feel the hard, cold floor beneath him. Soon enough, sleep overpowered him and finally took the pain away.


	9. There's hope!

**AN:** Okay, so the last chapter turned out a little more…evil than I expected it to come out to….heheh. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me all this way, I'm trying to write chapters as fast as I can. But I'm also grounded, so I can only get on to write chapters at certain times. D:

**Disclaimer: **Maki Murakami owns Gravitation, I own Keiko, blah blah blah. GOD, disclaimers are boring!

**Chapter 8:**

The next morning, Ryuichi rolled around in his bed and grumbled for a moment before the sun leaked into his eyes. His dark violet irises seemed to glisten in the light that shone through his window as he looked around. Suddenly, he could hear the doorknob turn and Keiko stepped into his room with a tray of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. Ryuichi's favorite breakfast. "Hi, onii-san. Thought you might be hungry." she said, but she as more quiet than usual.

Ryuichi sat up, then yawned with his arms stretched up. As the tray of food was set beside him on a table, he smiled. "You alright? You're not as cheery as usual." Ryuichi asked, grabbing the fork and picked up a piece of the sausage, which was already pre-cut along with the rest of the food.

Keiko was silent for a moment, then pulled up a chair beside Ryuichi and sighed heavily. "I kinda miss…" she paused, afraid of what Ryuichi would say.

"Yes?" Ryuichi leaned forward, becoming more curious. Knowing Keiko and how much she hated people, this was very interesting to him.

"K…" Keiko mumbled, then looked to the side with an embarrassing flush of red that streamed across her cheeks.

Ryuichi almost choked on a piece of pancake, but then he coughed, then swallowed it. "M-my old manager K? Are you on drugs again?!" he almost shouted, but he kept his voice down so that the next-door neighbors wouldn't hear.

Keiko rolled her eyes like she expected a reaction like this. "I know you're probably still pissed at him for taking you to America, but I got a change to know him last night." she said, then re-listened to herself for a moment in her head. "B-but not like you think!" She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"I'm surprised you even remembered. You were completely wasted and he literally _dragged _in the front doorway while you were unconscious. Not that nice of a person, if you ask me." Ryuichi said with a chuckle, then took another chunk off of the pancake and shoved it into his mouth.

Keiko bit her lip, but then stood back up with another sigh. She started walking out of Ryuichi's room, but then turned to look at Ryuichi. "At least I didn't have sex with him in your dressing room." she assured him with a wink, letting him know that she knew about his little affair with Shuichi.

Right after she left the room, Ryuichi dropped his fork, and watched the door close as he caught a last glimpse of her sister's evil smirk. Though he knew that Keiko would never spill his little secret, no matter how angry she got at him.

--

About an hour later, Keiko was in the kitchen taking some aspirin from the major headache she had. "Ugh, I have to start cutting down on drinking…" she told herself, running her pale fingers through her greasy, chestnut hair. She cringed after feeling her hair, getting a sudden urge to take a shower. But before she went back upstairs, she heard someone at the front door. So she walked up and opened the door, shocked to see the pink-haired Shuichi standing before her.

Shuichi looked up at her, out of breath. He had a light bruise on his cheek from Yuki and his tank-top and dungaree shorts combination looked wrinkly and messy, but that was the least of his concerns. "Where's Ryuichi?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe.

Keiko blinked a few times, but then moved aside so he could get through. "Up the stairs, second doorway to the right." she directed, then watched the younger singer fly up the stairs and swing the door open.

Ryuichi didn't bother to look at who was at the door, thinking it was just Keiko. "What do you wanna bitch to me about now, Kei-" But once he turned his head from the TV to Shuichi, his mind went blank. All he could do was stand up from his bed and walk over to his visitor. "Shuichi…what are you doing here?" he asked, sounding confused and worried after noticing the bruise on his cheek.

All Shuichi did was pull Ryuichi into a hug and break down crying. "I need your help…" he managed to say between sobs.

The older vocalist was shocked at the hug, not expecting Shuichi to come back to him. But deep inside, Ryuichi's inner-child was singing and drawing big pictures of Shuichi and Ryuichi together. So he decided to hug Shuichi back, kissing his forehead gently. He looked down into the sad eyes of Shuichi, trying not to cry himself. "What happened to you? Was it Yuki?" he asked, even though he probably right. But there was a chance that it could have been someone else, so he had to make sure.

Shuichi nodded hesitantly. "I just wanna forget him. Please, Ryuichi. You're my last hope!" he cried out, burying his face into Ryuichi's chest. He hoped that the older singer didn't mind getting tears on his soft blue shirt.

Ryuichi was speechless. He never dreamed that anything like this would ever happen to him, and he hoped to God that Shuichi didn't hear his racing heartbeat. Besides the night before, he has never been this close to Shuichi. And boy, did he like it. But he had to focus on the fact that his Shuichi was crying, and he had to help him. Ryuichi got his fingers tangled up in Shuichi's semi-messy hair, then smiled softly. "There there, everything is gonna be alright. I promise you." he whispered into the crying boy's ear, and he could tell that Shuichi was starting to calm down a little bit.

Shuichi looked back up at Ryuichi with a weak smile. "Th-thanks, Sakuma-san." he said with a little sniffle.

Ryuichi chuckled again. "Please, call me Ryuichi." he said, his soft smile turning into a grin.

Not being able to control himself, Shuichi pushed himself into his toes to reach up to Ryuichi's lips, which soon connected with his own. It was a daring move, but Shuichi never thought that Ryuichi would help him out. So he was overwhelmed.

Ryuichi was in complete shock. This morning just kept getting better and better! But as the kiss came to an end, he looked down at Ryuichi like he had just seen an angel, then pulled Shuichi back to his lips, his heart beating faster and faster.

"So, it looks like we have a new person living with us?" Keiko asked, just to make sure. It seemed to her that he had a liking for Ryuichi, which of course she didn't mind.

"Well…if it's alright with you guys…" Shuichi said quietly with a little blush, not really expecting Keiko to walk in on them like that. But once he saw Ryuichi nod, the grin returned to his face.

**AN: **Okay, just because the corniness is over and Shuichi is gonna switch homes doesn't mean the story is over! So just keep hangin' in there, kiddies! :D


End file.
